A standard programmable data-processing system has at least one operating memory in which operating data can be stored or is stored for the operation of the data-processing system. Such a system here refers more specifically to a controller in a motor vehicle, airplane, ship, a machine in an assembly line, or a remotely administered plant. Such data-processing systems, such as programmable controllers, are currently integrated into modern vehicles in large numbers and in a great variety. Increasingly they are networked to their environment, especially since areas of “infotainment,” or traffic detection systems are becoming increasingly more important.
It is generally known to protect data-processing systems, such as personal computers that are connected to computer networks or example the internet, from viruses or attacks by means of antivirus software or other programs. Such developments have not had any influence at all on the reliability or safety of dedicated data-processing systems in, for example, motor vehicles.